


Ursa's Major Manliness

by Wumpus69



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bukkake, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dipper gets fucked by a herd of manotaurs, Excessive Semen, Extremely Dubious Consent, Gang Bang, Large Cock, M/M, Mind Break, Mind Break?, Orgy, Post-Canon, Revenge Sex, Spit Roasting, bull sized cocks and balls, getting tricked into an orgy, hyperspermia mention, sex addiction mention, trans boy dipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27066706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wumpus69/pseuds/Wumpus69
Summary: Love God may have given up on dealing with the kids who stole his potions at the concert, but a year later he comes back for a little punishment and a little fun.  the Manotaurs are absolutely down to help!Dead Dove: do Not Eat.  Mind the tags, guys, it's as it says on the tin
Relationships: Manotaurs/Dipper Pines
Kudos: 46





	Ursa's Major Manliness

**Author's Note:**

> Dipper is 13 in this and the manotaurs are... whatever you determine they are by your own reasoning honestly, I dunno. I wrote this in like 2 days, which is WILD to me. Anywhore, enjoy!

The love god who gave his name to none found himself wandering back to the town of Gravity Falls. It had around it quite the barrier, and he wondered idly what had set that up and why, but that was neither here nor there and it did little to keep him out. He may have given up on getting his potions back from those children last year but he hadn’t exactly forgotten them, nor had he forgiven them. The girl who had actually used his potions he found easily enough and he dropped on her a curse to not find romantic love for herself until all those that she loved found it themselves. That was easy enough, fitting if he were to be asked, but it was also boring, it lacked any of the pizzazz he liked to add to anything he did. So, he turned his eye to her accomplice and brother and decided to look a little deeper to figure what his punishment should be.

It wasn’t exactly difficult to decide, though, after a tiny bit of digging for issues relative to his field. The kid even knew about the manotaurs already, which was great, and the after-effects could easily be chalked up to typical teen hormones, dismissed as such until it was far too late to actually do anything about it. Convincing the manotaurs to go along with the idea was hilariously easy, even for a god, since apparently they didn’t take too well to the blow to their ego that the boy rejecting their idea of masculinity was. Plus, if this all went according to Love God’s plan, he’d even get a bit of energy out of it for his troubles.

Dipper was once again taking a lone stroll through the woods, getting away from the noise of tourists who didn’t understand what an inside voice was, Soos’ Actual Job Assignments, Grunkle Stan’s chores, and Mabel’s desire for someone to practice make-up on. He also found the peace and quiet made it less stressful to read the copy of the third Journal Stan had made, though that frankly applied to anywhere that wasn’t in the Shack. He was headed for Trembly Falls to search for the mysterious tunnels Ford spoke of in the journal, hoping to find something his great uncle hadn’t when he bumped into someone. Dipper fell back on his butt, and the person he’d collided with - chubby, purple tank top, bottles tied to their waist with rope - let out a huff. 

“Wow, kid, you don’t pay much attention to where you’re going, do you?” Dipper’s head snapped up so fast his neck almost cracked, and standing above him was the Love God that he and Mabel had crossed, his hand held out for him to pull himself up by. “You good Lil guy, or did you hit your head on the way down? You know fall isn’t for months, right?”

“Love God? I thought you’d left Gravity Falls after the concert thing?” Not wanting to offend a god while he was on his own and effectively weaponless, Dipper took the hand offered to him and was pulled immediately to his feet, stumbling just a bit. “Sticking to your music career and all that?”

The cherub shrugged and chuckled. “I mean, I left yeah, but I decided to come back and see what this place had to offer. Looks like it could be a real interesting place to hang out for a little bit. I was lookin around for people who might be interested in my help, and my magic led me to you. Dipper, right? The Bear?”

Dipper took a step back and nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. “Yeah, I’m Dipper. And you are?”

“Able to help you out with your problem, Dipper, if you do something for me.” Before Dipper could move, Love God flicked a finger covered in white dust at him, and he felt a very sudden physical change. His eyes widened and he looked down, before looking back up to see the cherub waving around an empty bottle. “That’s gonna wear off soon enough with how little of this I had left, but if ya help me, then I can finish the job and you get to skip some surgeries in the future. Sound good?”

On one hand, this was beyond generous for someone who Dipper had helped steal from. On the other, a god was offering him something he’d wanted for who even knew how long at this point, and all he had to do was help him with some task. He wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t something that a human could help with, would he? “Alright, what do you need help with?”

“Cool!” Dipper was scooped up unceremoniously and Love God’s wings began to flap, pulling them up into the air and soon over the treetops. “After the stunt y’all pulled I decided to put these bad boys back to use, in case I needed em again. Lemme tell ya kid, no matter how much driving ya do, flying is always gonna be more fun.” He breathed in deep and seemed to glow for a moment, before taking off fast enough that Dipper screamed and closed his eyes, clinging to the cherub for dear life.

When he realized, belatedly, that the grip around him was more than strong enough to keep him secured and they weren’t crashing into anything, Dipper opened his eyes and laughed, enjoying the breeze in his face - and his hair, when he took off his hat to make sure it didn’t fly away. “Whoa… this is amazing!”

“Yup!” Love God did a loop, making Dipper’s stomach do flips, before leveling out and aiming himself at a mountain. “I may be a little rusty, kid, but I can still fly.” Dipper nodded, face flush with excitement, and they soared with dips and rises until they landed at a cave.

Set down, Dipper spun around with his fists in the air. “Holy rings, that was awesome! That was the coolest thing ever! I wish I could fly like that all the time!”

“Yeah,” Love God sighed with a grin, stretching his arms and his wings, “it’s great having wings. But you’re here for a different body part, so head on inside Lil bear.” He gave Dipper a shove on the back and his face burned with mild embarrassment added onto the thrill of the ride. As they walked deeper in, Dipper recognized the noises and the smells echoing off of the cavern walls and turned to stare at his guide.

“What do you need from the Manotaurs?”

“You’ll see,” the cherub said with a shrug, forcing Dipper to keep going by not slowing his own gait. “Hey, party people!” Dipper winced at the sudden rise in volume. Several manotaurs turned their attention to the pair and Dipper nearly hid behind the cherub. “Y’all are gonna help me whip up that potion and have some fun, right?!”

The crowd - herd? - of Manotaurs erupted into cheers and they all stampeded to another chamber in the cave system. Dipper was carried once more as Love God followed them in, and they reached a chamber he hadn’t seen last he was here - there was a bed that took up about 80% of the room, and a powerful smell Dipper didn’t recognize permeated the air, thick and salty. The bed itself looked, well, like a bed that a herd of bullmen had all laid in at once multiple times, and was a veritable nest of pillows and blankets. Dipper was set down at the edge of the bed, and finally noticed the most unusual detail to take in: all of the manotaurs had taken off their loincloths, and their massive dicks were just hanging out in the open.

“What the fuck,” Dipper whispered to himself, the burn of his blush spreading to his ears and down his chest. “What the fuck is going on?”

Dipper turned to stare at Love God, who was just grinning at him like he should’ve guessed this from the start. “Well, the potion I gave you your dick with just a minute ago wasn’t exactly made with pixie dust, Dipper.” The blond shrugged and held out a hand. “Off with your clothes and up on the bed for your first-ever orgy, bearcub. It’s gonna be great, I promise, and it’ll help make sure your new equipment stays equipped permanently. Besides, these dudes are manly enough to make sure you enjoy yourself, right?”

There was a roar of agreement that sounded like a collective acceptance of challenge. Dipper wrung the edges of his vest and shifted from foot to foot. On one hand, he didn’t imagine himself losing his virginity to a bunch of bullmen, all of whom had dicks longer than his legs; on the other hand, he could skip transitioning all together, And lose his virginity, all under the approval of a god nonetheless. He weighed the pros and cons in his head a few seconds more before his thoughts were interrupted with a laugh. “Oh, I can apply this here potion to make sure you stretch n survive the process, no problem man.” Well, there went his biggest practical concern.

Shakily, Dipper nodded and pulled off his vest. “O-okay, yeah I can uh I can do this. I can do this.” With trembling hands, Dipper pulled off his clothes, handing them to the Love God, who tossed them all into his bag, until Dipper was left bare. He crawled onto the bed and was the only one to do so until he reached the middle, at which point the mattress just behind him dipped with weight and the cherub’s hand was on his butt.

“You just lay down, keep your ass in the air, and lemme lube you up for these dudes.” Dipper opened his mouth but a finger covered his lips. “All you need to know about the collection process is that it happens after.” He sighed and did as he was asked, resting his chin on his arms and shivering as the big hands of the god ran down his cheeks before spreading them apart with his thumbs. One hand pulled away and soon ran down his crack with something wet and warm, rubbing in circles against his asshole, which twitched and puckered with his nerves. Slowly, the digit pushed past the resistance Dipper was putting up through tension alone as though it weren’t even there, and slowly, steadily pumped his finger in and out, deeper into Dipper.

Dipper would admit, it was a weird feeling to have anything going into his ass but Love God clearly knew what he was doing because soon enough he went from one finger feeling weird to two feeling good, and three feeling amazing enough that he was pushing his hips back, embarrassing noises coming out of his mouth while heat pooled in his gut. He whimpered a little - ok a lot - when those fingers were pulled out, looking back at the cherub who was smirking at him like a job well done. “Alright men, show me how good a first time you can give!” A surge of magical energy ran through Dipper’s body like an electric current at the sound of the Love God’s fingers snapping.

Several manotaurs crawled onto the bed at once, two of them reaching Dipper before the others with a cheer. The rest soon busied themselves with each other, but before Dipper could be preoccupied with watching the bullmen make out, jerk each other off and start fingering each other open, a pair of lips were pressed against his and all his attention was focused on Grognar. The squeak of surprise he made was muffled by the other’s lips and taken as an invitation for a long, thick tongue that stuffed his mouth full. Dipper shyly prodded the tongue with his own, the taste of pork jerky nearly overpowering him as he grabbed onto Grognar’s face for stability.

He was so distracted with the manotaur at his mouth Dipper nearly missed the mouth on his ass, giant fingers spreading his cheeks while lips pressed down on his hole and a tongue pushed into him, feeling yet again bizarre but in the best way. Dipper sucked on the tongue in his mouth, letting out a moan as both tongues went deeper. He gagged just a bit when Grognar’s tongue went too deep, and the manotaur stopped there, pushing his wet muscle in and out of Dipper’s mouth to the back of his throat, making the boy gag repeatedly until the sensation started to fade. When he went deeper, Dipper realized his gag reflex was being trained out of him, and the part of his mind still able to think sensibly worried about future problems that might cause.

That little voice was drowned out by the flood of arousal and pleasure that washed over Dipper as something deep inside his ass was licked, earning a gasp, a squeal, and a moan all at once. He bucked his hips back at the bullman’s face, all but begging to feel that again as he sucked Grognar’s tongue halfway down his throat. His hands were guided to the manotaur’s horns and he clung for dear sanity, stars in his vision as he was licked there, again and again, the heat in his gut a bonfire now. The mouth pulled away just as Dipper felt himself at the edge of something incredible, and he whined like a needy dog, louder now as Grognar pulled back too. “G-guys, please-“

“Don’t worry, Destructor,” Grognar said, tilting his chin to have Dipper focus on him. “You’ll get something even better in a second, and I wanna hear you when you do.”

“Wha-aaaaAaa~!” Dipper wasn’t sure what noise he was making then as his senses were narrowed down to something flat, fat, and rigid pushing at the rim of his hole with steadily increasing force. It popped past that rim into his relatively tiny butt and sank deeper into him, making Dipper sing with pleasure and his body shake. The giant cock inside of him slid over that bundle of bliss deep within and Dipper’s world exploded into white-hot, blinding pleasure that drowned out all his other senses. It was like being caught in the path of a flood of sensation, so intense he couldn’t comprehend it as anything but Good.

When Dipper came even mildly back to his senses, the cock was deeper in him than should’ve been possible, his gut bulging out with the shape of it as a broad, hairy hip pressed firmly against his asscheeks. “Fuck,” Pituitar groaned above him, belly pressed against Dipper’s back. “The boy’s hole is tighter than anything I’ve shoved my cock into, even after he’s cum!”

“Thanks to that potion o mine, y’all can wreck his hole as much as you want without ruining it for the next guy!” Dipper tried to find where the Love God was based on that, but before he could track the voice, ask if he really meant Dipper would be taking every cock here, Grobnar slapped down the fat, musky head of his own cock against Dipper’s lips and Pituitar rolled their hips together, churning his cock in Dipper like his guts were butter. His mouth fell open with a moan all but wrenched out of him, that fat meat grinding against his happy button, and his mouth was stretched wide to accommodate salty, savory bull cock. “Betcha can’t make your tips touch insidahim!”

Panic welled up in Dipper’s belly next to the cock but then it was pulling out of his belly, back until only the head kissed the inside of his rim, which refused to fully let him out. Then both shafts were pushing into him at the same time as the bulls grunted, and Dipper was simultaneously glad his gag reflex had been swiftly trained out of him and too limp to try and protest much. His throat was filling up and up with cock that stretched it wide open, hollowing him out while the dick in his ass ground against the cluster of nerves that sent fire through his skin and Dipper moaned as best he could, fingers and toes curling up in blankets and fur. Grognar pulled back when it felt like he couldn’t get much deeper, but before his admittedly tasty tip could even rest on Dipper’s tongue it was plunging back into him, and the boy gurgled around the pure beef choking him for pleasure and challenge.

Balls began smacking his chin as Dipper’s mouth, stretched further wide than possible yet unhurt thanks to the suppository potion, grew closer and closer to Grognar’s pelvis. Pituitar’s balls were already all but spanking him, cock sliding in and out just slow enough to distract him a bit from the cock in his mouth and throat and chest. His weak arms rose not to try and futiley stop the train pistons that Grognar called hips but to place his hands on his belly and chest. His eyes went wide as their tips finally touched each other, and he saw Grognar still had more cock to force-feed him.

“Mm! Mmm!” He needed to remind Grognar that he needed air, that the musk of his crotch and the taste of his cock weren’t enough for Dipper’s burning lungs, so he tried pounding his fists on the manotaur’s hip hard as he could.

“Worry not, Destructor! Fuck, once I have buried myself to the balls in your throat I shall let you breathe!” Black spots danced with white ones in Dipper’s vision, across the coarse fur of Grognar’s abs, and he prayed to the nearby cherub that it happened soon. “Relax your throat, Destructor, so that I may feed you manliness in its truest essence!”

Choking and spit-roasted on a pair of bull cocks, limbs jello from his first orgasm and dick harder than bone, Dipper obeyed. He sucked on Grognar’s cock, urging it deeper, and slickening it up with his spit. Reaching out above Dipper, Grognar grabbed something and pulled, burying both cocks inside of him to the pelvis, leaving Dipper with nothing in his nose but thick, musky manotaur pubes. The bullmen roared out a cheer over him and rolled their hips against his holes, grinding their cocks against each other inside of his belly, and Dipper’s eyes rolled back as he wished he could just B R E A T H E.

Magic, unmistakable in it’s natural, unfiltered self, rolled over the room and swirled around Dipper like a storm cloud. The manotaurs froze in fear for a second, leaving Dipper hanging off of a pair of cocks as the energy surged into his body, into his forehead and chest like a tempest, and in a flash of blue Dipper felt his lungs fill and empty even as his throat was blocked off by Grognar. The light died away and the bullmen pulled their cocks slowly out of him, letting Dipper cough and gasp when his lips were free. “Holy shit, I could breathe with your dick all the way in me! Dude, I think I just got magic lungs!”

“Oh damn, a sorcerer!” Love God hovered over Dipper, just as nude as the group with a fat cock swinging between his legs with each wingbeat. “Dude, you’ve got an aptitude for magic! Older you get, the more magic you’ll get. But, even better? The manotaur bros can frot in your guts guilt-free now!”

Dipper getting no say as the men around him cheered and stuffed him with cock was becoming a trend, one Dipper struggled to find a genuine issue with. If he had a chance to speak, his dumb mouth might try to get him out of the wonderfully weird feeling of Grognar and Pituitar fucking him from both ends without a hint of care, cocks molding the shape of his insides to match as they had a cockfight in his belly. He moaned, sucking on the cock in his mouth while he tried to buck his hips back onto the one in his ass, and he felt some kind of tension in the two of them. Their thrusts grew faster, feral even, and Dipper realized slowly, with balls smacking his chin, that they were both approaching the edge of their own bliss.

Dick throbbing with painful desire, Dipper squirmed between the bullmen, unsure he could handle a double manotaur orgasm. Their balls were literally melon-sized, and the precum coating Dipper’s throat and intestines already felt like a stream filling him up like a lake. Sure, his body would be fine, but would his mind? Just being entered nearly wiped his thoughts clean of anything but cock, those huge things blowing inside of him might be too much!

Of course, like everything that day, Dipper didn’t get to give his opinion on the matter. Now that he could breathe in the musk and survive on it, neither manotaur even considered pulling out for him to rest, and simply rutted his holes faster and harder like a shared toy, until they sheathed in him and their girthy cocks swelled up impossibly wider. Thick, slimy, gooey, sticky heat poured into Dipper from both sides and his mind broke apart like a hollow plywood dam before a hurricane flood, all senses muted for the sake of experiencing this shared orgasm. He came with them, squealing like a pig, and reality blurred as his belly bloated, distending like a water balloon. It took longer than it should’ve, he thought, for the cum to flood out both ways, overflowing from his overtaxed little body, allowing Dipper a taste of the best thing in the universe.

It went on forever and not long enough, cum pumping into him like rivers, and out of holes he tried to tighten to keep the precious seed inside. Then, when the flow of cum stopped, the manotaurs just pulled back and out of his holes, letting him drop into the puddle on the blankets beneath him, while the herd of manotaurs gathered round and christened him with rope after rope of thick, musky cum that all but stained his existence. There wasn’t an inch of Dipper’s body not painted thoroughly white with Manotaur jizz, and yet when he blinked that pearly white cement thick slime from his eyes he saw that all of them still were hard. He turned to the cherub, still hovering over the scene, lazily stroking his own cock, and swallowed rather than try to cough out the cum filling his mouth. “…I’m not leaving with my mind intact… am I?”

Love God snorted, chortling as though he’d heard the best joke, and shook his head. “Being a cock addicted little fuck toy is just as great as having your mind working like it always did, kid. Besides, what’s manlier than having every manotaur cock in ya?”

Dipper opened his mouth to try and come up with literally any response and found a cock being shoved into him instead, sucking on it immediately. Before he could grab the shaft to try and work the bullman to his orgasm faster - if he came sooner then he couldn’t break Dipper’s mind up as much, could he? Could he? - his hands were both grabbed by a manotaur each and wrapped far as they could go around shafts beyond too thick to hold. A manotaur came up under his raised body, kissing along his belly to his neck, before pushing his cock up into Dipper’s hole - a hole that felt about as tight as before the last cock, gods he was going to reset back to being tight every time, wasn’t he? Dipper went limp, realizing that he was trapped in this ocean of joyful pleasure that wouldn’t let him so much as want to leave, and moaned as he did his best to work the cocks he was given. Then a manotaur got impatient and there was another cock rutting between his cheeks, flat head smearing a layer of cum around his skin, and panic flared in Dipper’s belly, renewing his squirming to try and beg them not to do what he thought was happening.

It hardly mattered, of course, his muffled protests and squirming flails and the panicked fluttering of his holes simply felt amazing to the bulls, and soon that flat head was pushing, pushing, pushing against his occupied hole. The one inside pulled back to the tip and together they rammed all the way into Dipper’s tiny body and he came as though the pleasure was being dragged from his cock by a hook. His muffled scream of course felt amazing to the man using his throat and soon they all three were frotting in his cum painted guts, and Dipper lost track of the world. For hours and hours, maybe even days, Dipper’s world was cocks, balls, rough hands, and cum cum cum, until all he wanted was for this to never end and to have sex for the rest of his life.

When the orgy finally wound down, Love god found himself delighted by the proceedings. He himself had been enjoying Leaderaur’s body in every way possible, so to return and find that the manotaurs were sleeping in shifts so that their shared toy couldn’t tell when it should’ve been over, he was over the moon. “Alright guys, you all get  _ one _ more turn inside of him, and then I collect my stuff n take him home, got it?” There were groans of reluctance but they all agreed and made sure to go feral on Dipper’s holes for the rest of the day. Ok, he let them all go three more times and used both holes twice himself, but that was beside the point!

After massaging the many layers of cum into Dipper’s skin and scalp as much as divinely possible, Love god opened up his white potion bottle and the cum started flooding into it, filling it far slower than such a deluge should. Once that was done, he scooped the boy up into his arms, fist-bumped the Manotaurs, and flew off toward that shack. Dipper was, of course, passed out, leaving the god to his thoughts. “Fuck, that was fun man. And hey, I did make some promises in a Deal so, here ya go I guess.”

He ran a finger over Dipper’s newly acquired dick, making it grow fully hard before growing further period. He stopped at 7 inches, deciding to let the kid be a shower rather than a grower, and moved to his balls. “Have fun needin to get off 11 times a day kid, hope you get flexible enough to suck yourself off soon so you can drink it from the tap.”

And so, he left Dipper’s sleeping body in his bed, nude, reeking the scent of manotaur musk and cum which could never be showered away, and hyperspermic. “Enjoy that sex addiction,” he sung under his breath and flew off to have another orgy.


End file.
